Iceberg Lettuce
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Iceberg Lettuce. (disables their abilities) |other weakness = Flying Zombies; bosses; (immune to freeze) Frostbite Caves zombies (will be chilled instead of being frozen Fire plants (undo freezing) (Zombies in her rainbow are not affected) |unlocked = Beating Ancient Egypt - Day 5 |unlocked china = Beating Ancient Egypt - Day 3; collecting 10 Iceberg Lettuce Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. |usage = Single use, on contact }} Iceberg Lettuce is the third plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It freezes the first zombie that comes into contact with it, exploding in the process. If the frozen zombie is attacked by a fire-based plant such as the Snapdragon, the zombie will be thawed and will continue to advance. Unless the freezing effect is interrupted, it lasts 10 seconds. Zombies from Frostbite Caves and most of them from Sky City are resistant to the freezing effect, as they only become chilled instead of being fully frozen by Iceberg Lettuce. In Plants vs. Zombies Online, its effect only lasted for five seconds. Origins Iceberg Lettuce is based on the real life iceberg lettuce, a variant of the plant ''Lactuca sativa'', known as lettuce in English, with crisper leaves that grow in a spherical head resembling cabbage. Iceberg Lettuce's name is pun on its icy based appearance and ability to freeze zombies. Almanac entry Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Iceberg Lettuce will glow from the inside and cover the entire screen in a blue flash before freezing all grounded enemies for 10 seconds, similar to Ice-shroom's effect from the original Plants vs. Zombies. Iceberg Lettuce will not disappear after this, and will turn into the regular Iceberg Lettuce until it is dug up or used. Airborne enemies are not affected, while zombies from Frostbite Caves are merely slowed instead. Using fire based plants will thaw the frozen zombies. Winter-mint effect When boosted by Winter-mint, Iceberg Lettuce's freeze duration is increased by 20 seconds. In addition, zombies frozen by a Winter-mint boosted Iceberg Lettuce will be chilled for 30 seconds when thawed. Finally, Iceberg Lettuce will freeze all zombies in a 3x3 area while boosted. Notably, these boosts do not apply to its Plant Food effect. Level upgrade Level upgrade Note: Iceberg Lettuce cannot be upgraded to level 4. Costumed When given Plant Food, all zombies will be frozen for ten seconds and some Power Snow snowballs will be thrown to them. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' In Adventure Mode Attacks all enemies every 3 turns with a chance to freeze them. Strategies Iceberg Lettuce allows the player to delay a single zombie, giving them time to produce sun to purchase additional plants. It can also be used to stun tough zombies in place, allowing more time for the plants to deal damage before the threat can move to near the plants. Overall, Iceberg Lettuce will be rendered redundant by Stunion if Plant Food and sun cost is not taken into the equation, as Stunion can stun more zombies at a time and works better with fire plants and versus Frostbite Caves zombies. Once it reaches Level 11, however, it becomes more or less equal to Stunion as it can now stun an approximate 1x2 area of zombies. At Level 16, it freezes zombies in a medium area. The Plant Food ability is perhaps Iceberg Lettuce's most useful aspect. While Stunion's can only disable enemies in a limited area, Iceberg Lettuce can freeze all zombies present, effectively halting the entire level for a while. Because of this, Iceberg Lettuce can stay relevant in higher levels in Endless Zones, most notably in tandem with Tile Turnip. In Ancient Egypt, Iceberg Lettuce will be the first option available to put out Explorer Zombies' torches. It can also freeze a whole line of Camel Zombies, if it managed to freeze any zombie in the line. Iceberg Lettuce can also be used as a countermeasure against Chicken Wrangler Zombies, as they cannot release Zombie Chickens when frozen. However, Iceberg Lettuce should not be used in tandem with fire-based plants such as Snapdragon, Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult, as they will thaw frozen zombies and render Iceberg Lettuce useless. The player should make Iceberg Lettuce a priority in all Endless Zones except for Icebound Battleground. Its use is very helpful from there. From stalling zombies to minimizing the lag (in higher levels), the Iceberg Lettuce is a plant not to be conserved. Though, using its Plant Food ability maybe detrimental to the next level, the player should bring Power Lily as well in order to use the Iceberg Lettuce's full potential for the subsequent waves. Timing is necessary since the arrival of the next batch of zombies is sometimes unpredictable. Avoid using this plant in Frostbite Caves, as it only slows zombies in this world instead of freezing them, making plants like Stunion and Stallia more optimal choices. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *It cannot freeze Zombot Sphinx-inator, but it can slow it down. **Before the 2.3 update, if a missile from the Zombot hit it, it would disappear and would still somehow slow down the Zombot. *After the 1.9 update, it will not activate when a zombie is frozen, stunned by Chili Bean or Stunion , buttered by Kernel-pult, or disabled by E.M.Peach. **However, this still happens in the Chinese version. *In the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book and the Almanac, it is referred to as "Iceberg." *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, it can stop the fireball of Sphinx. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, it can stop more than one zombies that step on it. However, the freeze time is much shorter. *It sometimes is not fast enough to freeze a zombie, and will simply disappear without exerting its effect. This usually happens with faster zombies. *Crazy Dave keeps the Iceberg Lettuce in his fridge in the trailer, referring to how it is made of ice. *Placing Iceberg Lettuce at the Gargantuar's back will force it to smash it, but instead of being crushed, it will freeze the Gargantuar. *Its Plant Food ability functions nearly identical to the ability of Ice-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. **The difference is that Ice-shroom deals 20 damage per shot when freezing the zombies, while Iceberg Lettuce does not. Also, Ice-shroom freezes zombies for a shorter period of time, but leaves a chilling effect. *If the player manages to freeze 20 zombies at once via its Plant Food ability, the player will earn the 20 Below Zero achievement. **This could be a reference to the first PvZ game's achievement of the same name. *If it shoots an iceball in the Chinese version of the game, it will look slightly different. This will last then until it dies or get used up. *Its Plant Food ability doesn't freeze the zombies that are protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow trail during its jam. *Its Plant Food ability cannot affect flying zombies, probably because their feet are off the ground so icicles cannot appear, as is a characteristic of frozen zombies. However, they are not even chilled. *In the Chinese version of the game, it is possible for this to cost a negative number via Plant Families. *According to its costume description in the Store (formerly), it was said that its white earmuff costumes was "made from real Yeti fur." *Starting at the 7.5.1 update, The zombies will attack Iceberg Lettuce if planted nearby them while it's proceeding to freeze a zombie. This will keep going until the snowflakes texture disappear. Also in this version, if he is stunned by Boombox Zombie's ballad jam effect, he will be killed by any zombie come and bite him. Before this update, the zombies are ignored to attack him and when he is stunned by Boombox Zombie's ballad jam effect, a zombie that contact with him will be frozen (this makes him activates although he is under the ballad jam effect. See also *[[20 Below Zero (PvZ2)|20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2)]] *Ice-shroom *Frostbite Caves *Stunion *Stallia *Winter-mint *Ice Bloom de:Eisbergsalat es:Lechuga iceberg ru:Салат Айсберг fr:Salade glaciaire pl:Iceberg Lettuce zh:冰莴苣 Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Low plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Explosive plants Category:Straight-shooting plants